Forever in Neverland
by destiny's sweet melody
Summary: Jane is faced with an impossible decision: grow up and forget Peter or stay forever in Neverland. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? And is it just Jane or does Peter look...older?
1. Return to Neverland

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.

A/N: This story is based on both the original novel and the Disney movie version of Peter Pan. This meaning that the Lost Boys are still the same Lost Boys just because I'm not smart enough to make new ones.

In J.M. Barrie's version of Peter Pan he added an extra scene as an afterthought in which Peter goes back to see Wendy, not realizing twenty years have passed. When he finds out that Wendy is now an adult he breaks down and cries. His crying awakens Jane who asks him to take her to Neverland and let her be his new mother. After that Peter comes once a year to take Jane back to Neverland.

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something is troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland?And is it just Jane or does Peter look…older?

* * *

**Forever in Neverland**

**Chapter 1:**

**Return to Neverland**

While most stories of magic and romance begin with Once upon a time ours begins with…

"Don't be ridiculous Lavender, its happy thoughts that help you fly, not just pixie dust." Jane argued with her friend Lavender as she, Lavender, and Kaley walked home from their school.

Lavender and Kaley had slept over at her house many times, and in their younger days Wendy Darlings had told them the story of the eternal youth and his magical adventures.

Although those days had long since past, it still caused debate between Jane Darlings and Lavender Lane. They were good friends but they were both equally stubborn and ended up arguing about just about everything.

"Why are you arguing" the quieter more reserved Kaley Davies asked, "You don't actually believe in Peter Pan do you?"

"Of course not!" Lavender immediately replied, sounding a little offended, "We're not nine years old anymore, Peter Pan is a thing of the past."

"Humph." Was the only noise Jane made, in addition to crossing her arms.

"Jane, dear, what are you going to do for your birthday ball?" Lavender asked, "It has to be something more impressive than that Carleigh Olsen's ball."

"You shouldn't put that much pressure on Jane," Kaley told Lavender, "It's her thirteenth birthday, it has to be something incredibly special. She's about to become a young lady."

'_Thirteen huh?' _Jane thought. _'Becoming a young lady means…'_

"So what are you going to do?" Lavender asked. Jane's was the last thirteenth birthday in their class and the girl who had the most amazing birthday ball was, regrettably, Carleigh. Through Jane was their last chance to show Carleigh up.

"What did I just say?" Kaley scolded, "Jane, dear, pay no attention to Lavender. You just have a good time at your birthday."

"Right…" Jane said absentmindedly, she had managed to get the last bit of what Kaley said, but what exactly they were talking about, Jane had no clue.

"Jane, can we come over later?" Lavender asked.

"No!" Jane shrieked, "I mean, ahem, no. I'm going to visit my uncle Michael for a while; I'm leaving tonight so there's no reason for you to go to my house if I'm not even going to be there."

"Again?" Lavender pouted, "You sure visit your uncle frequently."

"Well we're a tight-nit family." Jane explained.

She didn't like lying to her friends, but she couldn't exactly say that she was going with Peter Pan to Neverland.

"I'll see you guys when I get back." Jane told her friends as she walked into her home.

"Is it just me or was Jane looking strange?" Lavender asked.

"If you ask me, I think she's in love." Kaley announced, she was a true romantic at heart and for that…

"You think everyone's in love." Lavender stated.

* * *

Jane paced around her room, the Darlings' old nursery, in her nightgown.

"Becoming a young lady means…" She stopped short; she didn't even want to finish that sentence.

She knew what would happen once she accepted it, becoming a young lady meant…

"Jane, dear, may I come in?" Wendy Darlings asked her only daughter.

"Yes, mum." Jane said as she sat in front of her vanity mirror.

She looked at her reflection as if it was the first time; she was surprised at how much she had changed since the last time she went to Neverland.

Instead of a boy cut her hair had grown to reach her middle back, that was held back into a half pony-tail by a lavender ribbon. She looked like her mother in so many ways.

"Why aren't you asleep yet? Are you expecting someone?" Wendy teased.

"What? Mother, don't be ridiculous. Who could I be expecting?" Jane said defensively.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind going to tell Danny a bedtime story, would you?" Wendy asked, "I've finally managed to rip him away from Nana-Two."

"Of course not," Jane gulped, "I'll be done in a second."

Jane stood and ran to her little brother's room.

Wendy couldn't help but smile, unknown to her daughter she knew fully well that Peter came for her every year. She had seen them leave the very first time. She was heart broken when she did, but as the years passed she accepted it and even covered for Jane whenever she was gone.

She looked around the old nursery; this was where she met Peter for the first time.

It had hurt her when Peter never came back for her like he promised but was glad that she managed to fall in love again. And if Peter had come back for her there was a chance she would've never met Edward or had her two wonderful children.

The only thing she feared was that maybe her daughter would make the opposite choice that she did, and decide to stay forever in Neverland.

* * *

"Now got to sleep and stay asleep." Jane said as she finished telling her little brother a story.

"That wasn't a very good story," Danny complained, "It was too rushed, and too short, you're losing your touch Jane."

"Go to sleep and I promise I'll tell you a better one next time."

"Promise?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Promise." Jane replied before she left for her own room.

Walking in, she noticed the time. Peter was late.

When was he ever late?

She was so preoccupied she failed to notice a young boy and a golden fairy enter her room.

"Hello milady," Peter said from behind her, "Your magical carriage has arrived."

"Peter—huh?" Jane asked as she turned around.

Unlike last time, she had to look up to see Peter's eyes. True he was always taller than her, but last time he was only about an inch taller than her.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he saw Jane's shocked expression.

"Peter…you look older."

* * *

A/N: Well there's the first chapter of my Peter Pan story.

It's my first try at a Peter Pan story so be nice.

Pls Read and Review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	2. Becoming a young lady means

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan.

A/N: I'm a bit disappointed that not a lot of ppl reviewed last chapter, and I know people read it.

But that's okay, although this chapter I'm a need for at least someone to review because I want to know what things I should change or not.

**To Luvto Write:** I'll work on it.

**To Black Raven Raye: **Thanx for the compliment. And I'll try to update as frequently as possible.

**To JustWriter2:** No, actually I haven't seen it. If it's really good I'll try to.

**Everyone else:** Thanx for reviewing.

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something is troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland? And is it just Jane or does Peter look…older?

* * *

**Forever in Neverland**

**Chapter 2:**

**Becoming a young lady means**

Second star to the right, and straight on till morning.

That's the direction Jane, Peter, and Tinkerbell of course, were flying. Toward the fabled land of Neverland.

While usually just the thought of going to Neverland filled Jane with thoughts of joy, which was a tremendous help with her flying, she was having trouble keeping up with Peter and Tinkerbell.

Her usual happy thoughts were replaced by the memory of Peter actually yelling at her because she said he looked older._ 'He's never yelled at me before.'_ Jane sadly thought. He acted like the mere thought of him growing up was going to make the Sun fall from the sky.

'_Think happy thoughts.'_ Jane ordered herself, _'Let's see…the Lost Boys, Mum's cookies, my birthday ball, becoming a young lady.'_

That thought came back to her mind again and that was enough to make her start falling.

"Peter!" Jane yelled to get his attention. In the blink of an eye Peter had doubled back, swooped down, and caught her, deciding to carry her the rest of the way bridal style.

Jane couldn't help but notice something Peter never had before, an Adam's apple. He had definitely gone through puberty. Jane couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Peter Pan with a high and squeaky voice. **(1)**

"What are you laughing at?" Peter strictly said, surprising Jane, "You could've killed yourself, what part of that's funny?"

"Someone that doesn't know the meaning of real life problems wouldn't understand." Jane stubbornly replied.

It didn't matter that this was Peter; she certainly wasn't going to let anybody other than her parents lecture her. Who did he think he was?

The island of Neverland soon unfolded before them, and as soon as it did it didn't matter that she was going to become a young lady soon; here was the most magical place in the universe, here were the Lost Boys.

Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Cubby** (2)**, and the twins.

She was their mother, and she couldn't very well let them down.

* * *

In a dark, unexplored cavern sat a throned figure in the absolute dark. 

Not that they minded. If anything, they found that they thrived in the dark.

"Are you all ready for our attack?" The throned figure asked the men before it. A loud cheer was their reply.

"Good, then very soon we will have our revenge." The leader told the men, whispering, "No more hiding in fear."

* * *

No more than five seconds had passed since Peter and Jane landed that the Lost Boys suddenly appeared and started bombarding them with questions. 

"Mum, will you tell us a story?"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Can we play a game?"

"I'm hungry; can you make us some cookies?"

All at the same time.

"Boys, boys, one at a time." Jane said, trying to calm the rowdy boys down. "I guess we could play a game for a while. If it's alright with Peter, of course."

All the Lost Boys immediately turned to Peter with smiling, hopeful faces, silently begging him to agree.

"Alright. Let's play some tag." Peter replied, and the lost Boys immediately erupted into cheers.

* * *

"Captain the men have prepared the ship. We're all ready to go." A pirate told the throned figure. 

Slowly, they stood up and casually strolled out the cave.

Their eyes winced adjusting to the light they hadn't seen in what seemed a long time.

Boarding the ship, Captain Hook's old ship, the Jolly Roger, the captain immediately took charge, "Prepare to set sail! We're going to war boys!"

"Where to captain?" A pirate asked.

"The Piccaninny tribe!"

* * *

"You sure you're okay mum?" Tootles asked Jane. 

He and Jane always paired up when they played tag; at Jane's request. Jane said it was because he was easily the smallest of the Lost Boys, but truth be told, it was just because he reminded her of her dear little brother.

"Well, yes, no, maybe…_sigh_…I'm not sure actually." Jane explained," I'm going to tell you something Tootles, but you must promise never to tell a soul, agreed?"

"Yes, mum. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"In just a little while it'll be my thirteenth birthday, in society's eyes that means I'll be a young lady. Becoming a young lady means…it means I'll have to grow up. I can't come to Neverland anymore."

* * *

A/N: Hey, all. Srry for the late update, but I'm working on another story at the time and it has some faithful readers. 

I'll try to update sooner next time. Anyways here's what the nubers mean:

**(1):** When a boy's voice cracks is when his adam's apple is forming. That's what that part meant.

**(2):** I know Cubby's original name is Curly, but I like Cubby more because it's cuter.

Pls read and review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	3. Chief and captain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry for the late update but my computer like broke. Seriously it just shut down and wouldn't turn back on. NE-way, here's chapter three.

**To Moony3961:** I know, but like I said it's more of a mix of the Disney movies and books. That's why it's slightly different from both.

**To JustWriter2:** Embarrassing. Oh well, everyone makes mistakes. Important thing is that you understood.

**To Black Rave Raye:** Thank you so much! You have no idea how much your review means to me.

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something is troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland? And is it just Jane or does Peter look…older?

* * *

**Forever in Neverland**

**Chapter 3:**

**Chief Tiger Lilly & Captain Sapphire**

The Jolly Roger had long since docked. It's new captain and crew had taken to silently creeping through the forest toward their target.

The Piccaninny tribe.

Not many people would dare to attack this tribe of Indians. This tribe of great warriors.

But this wasn't just anyone, it was Captain Sapphire.

She had big plans. Most of which were just to further her revenge on _them._ Nothing would stop her from completing her plans, and a very big part of it lay in the possession of the Piccaninny tribe leader.

Chief Tiger Lilly.

* * *

"You don't really mean that, do you mum?" Tootles asked Jane teary-eyed. 

"I wish I didn't, but it has to happen." Jane explained, "When I leave this time, I won't be coming back."

* * *

They seemed to have come from everywhere. 

There was nowhere to run and the pirates were as merciless as they were skilled in the art of sword fighting. But so was the Piccaninny chief, Tiger Lilly. Years of fighting pirates had taught her how, and she was slicing through pirates like nothing. Unfortunately, that gained her the attention of the pirate captain.

Tiger Lilly knew the person approaching her, sword-drawn, was the captain by the red captain's jacket they were wearing. The only thing that surprised her was that the captain was a _girl_.

It always seemed like a guy thing.

Also she was young. Way young. No older than Tiger Lilly. Well, maybe a year or two, but it sure didn't show.

As the two engaged in battle all Tiger Lilly could think was why was this girl involved in this.

But Sapphire wasn't just involved in this, she was leading it.

Why? That was simple. For revenge.

Revenge on the people who ruined her life. She didn't even know them, but she hated them more than she could ever hate another person.

An image flashed through her mind. It was _them_. Laughing and playing, without a care in the world.

_'Damn them!'_ Sapphire bitterly thought.

How could they be happy while she suffered more than most people could even imagine? It wasn't fair!

Her rage started to reflect in her sword fighting and in seconds she knocked Tiger Lilly's sword out of her hands. A slash to her torso soon followed.

* * *

A/N: Once again sorry for the late review. 

This is the first thing I write on my new laptop. Whoo!

But because this laptop is new is kinda why I'm so late. It took a long time to convince my dad to buy it, then another week to get internet. Then it took me two MORE weeks to find microsoft word.

It was a mission to make this chappy, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Pls read & review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	4. Piccaninny Prize

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Ok so...very long update. I've already explained why in my other fic but I doubt any of you are reading it since it's not a Peter Pan fic. (Check it out though, it can't hurt.) The reason is, my microsoft word locked itself. It's still locked which will make this difficult, but I do intend to finish this story. Hopefully this year.

**To Just Writer2: **That will be revealed soon.

**To Calvin the stupendos man: **I know what you mean. I love Jane, it's kind of frustrating not finding any fics starring her, or even featuring her. That's one of my reasons for starting this fic. For all the Jane lovers like me.

**To Everyone Else:** Thanx so much for reviewing! And for those who added me to their story alerts, THANX!!!!!!

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something is troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland? And is it just Jane or does Peter look…older?

* * *

**Forever In Neverland**

**Chapter 4:**

**Piccaninny Prize**

The air was thick. It fit the mood very much. The pirates had left, thankfully, leaving behind many injured and a couple of fatalities but the worst of all was the life that was still in the balance. A life that anyone of this noble tribe would've happily sacrificed themselves to save.

The life of their chief; Tiger Lilly.

After that horrible girl sliced through Tiger Lilly's torso she let out an animilistic yell. It was almost inhuman.

Everyone immediatley stopped fighting at the sound.

The sight was horrible to behold.

Sapphire litterally stepped over Tiger Lilly causing the young chief to let out a groan of pain. Nonchalantly, she strode over to one of the tents in the indian village, meeting no resistance. The other indians were too in shock to move.

After a few minutes she walked out, holding a bag and gave a single to the pirates to retreat.

No one has yet to find out what exactly she took, they were to preocupied trying to save their leader's life.

* * *

Sapphire looked at her prize. 

It was a huge blood red diamond.

Part one of her plan was complete, and the next part would soon begin. After her crew rested for a while. It would be no good if her henchmen couldn't do their job.

This diamond was very important, not only to her plans but to Neverland in general. Very few people knew about it.

It was entrusted to the chief of the Piccaninny tribe, and only them. Not even anyone else in their own tribe would know about it.

It had no name, it had no legend, and it had no owner. Only protectors.

Always the same protectors, the chief of the Piccaninny tribe.

Which is why Sapphire named it the Piccaninny Prize.

* * *

A/N: So... that was short, very short. Sorry, promise I'll start making my chapters longer starting next chapter, I just wanted to get this one of the way because it's been a while since I updated this story, and I don't want anyone to lose intrest in this story. 

Also: the Piccaninny Prize is my creation. It has nothing to do with the original Peter Pan, it's purely fan made. But nobody steal it! I'll explain it's importance later and if anyone wants to borrow it for their own story just let me know.

Pls read and review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	5. When Darkness Falls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: I'm baaaack! And with the next chapter.

**To Neverland Soldier:** I watch Return To Neverland everytime Disney puts it. I don't own it though, so I can't watch it everytime I want. I'll be sure to check out your fic, is it finished or still in progress?

**To Calvin the stupendos man:** That's good. Seeing as it's a Peter Pan fic it should sound like something you would hear in Peter Pan.

**To cerberus angel:** Yea, I know. It's one of the reasons why I started this fic. If I can't read a peterjane fic made by someone else I might as well read one I make. I'm weird I know. XP

**To Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix: **Well, I hope I don't dissapoint you then.

**Special Thanx To:** Everyone who wished me a nice trip!

* * *

**Forever In Neverland**

**Chapter 5:**

**When Darkness Falls**

Sleeping under the stars.

That's what they were doing. Or at least planning to do. Jane was making make-shift sleeping bags for the Lost Boys, Peter Pan, and herself out of twigs and leaves.

They weren't the most comfortable things to sleep on, and they were more like nests, but it was good enough.

And it wasn't like they were planning on sleeping much _anyways_.

They always played all night, and when they finally slept, they were too tired to complain. Or notice that it wasn't comfortable.

* * *

Peter knew something was wrong. 

Ever since they finished playing tag, Jane and Tootles had been unusually quiet. Not to mention a little bit on the depressed side.

That's not normal. They're in Neverland! Greatest place in the universe.

Something had to be seriously wrong. Why else would they be sad in Neverland?

He was quite curious, but it's not like he could just walk up and ask. (A/N: Yes you can, Peter.) It was too nerve-wrecking for some strange reason. He had battled pirates, sea monsters, and all sorts of nightmarish creatures but talking to a girl was too much.

It wasn't just any girl. It was Jane! There was something special about Jane. For some reason, she was really the only person other than Peter himself that could come and go freely from Neverland. The Lost Boys lived there, and others, like Wendy, who chose to return to their average lives could never come back. Whenever he went back to get them they were all grown up.

He had to admit that was a great fear of his, to leave Jane in England and when he came back she would be all grown up, with a life and family of her own. It was devastating with Wendy, but it would be too much to bear with Jane.

Yet it was obviously an inevitability.

Ever since before Jane even made it to Neverland she made Peter promise he would take her back to her home. It was strictly just for spring cleaning. She could never abandon her parents and little brother. Her mother was fragile enough to begin with, the last thing she needed was to lose her daughter.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong. He would just have to ask her.

"Let's play buried treasure!"

Well, it could wait until after playtime.

* * *

Sapphire wondered if there was some divine being watchng over her. 

She couldn't have asked for a more perfect plan if a God had thought it up. Well, whoever it was, thank you.

Sapphire's initial plan was to wait until they fell asleep and then ambush them, but then they decided to make it easier for her. Some chubby brat suggested they play buried treasure and the rest of the group of misfits couldn't agree fast enough.

Sapphire never had anyone to play with as a child, in fact she didn't remember a childhood. To her it seemed like she woke up here one day without a memory or a friend in the world. That was until a helpful stranger by the name of Hook gave her a little insight as to what was going on around her.

She did, however, know a little about some of the games children play. In buried treasure it's basically everyone for themselves, whoever found the "treasure" first won some prize that was thought up by the leader of the group. Every group of friends has a leader, wether they realize it or not.

Now, not only would her target be all alone, but her only hope for rescue would be far away and hopefully out of earshot.

There were two ways she could go about this kidnapping.

One, she could try to lure her away by befriending her, getting her guard down and then pouncing.

Or, two, she could just skip the getting her guard down part and just pounce.

Surely option number one was the safest. She could get her even farther away from her friends, she could probably get her to discard any weapons she might have and make her even less of a threat.

Wait a minute, threat!? What threat? There was no better swordsman in all of Neverland than Sapphire, so what possible threat can a little girl be? Forget that! She was going with option two.

* * *

Jane was all alone. 

Sure, she had asked Tootles if he wanted to form a team with her but he was a little afraid she would reveal another devastating secret if left alone with her.

Jane felt a little bad, she shouldn't have put all that weight onto his shoulders, but what's done is done. No matter how much she wished she could take it back.

**Crunch**

A chill ran down Jane's spine. She was being watched.

Why had it taken her so long to realize it? Why did it take the stalker getting sloppy and stepping over some dry leaves to get her to notice? She was Jane for heaven's sakes! One of the grestest female fighters Neverland had ever seen, Tiger Lilly being the other.

So why didn't she notice there was someone stalking her? Was her mind really in such dissarray? Whatever the reason, she had to do something about it.

"Come out, now!" Jane demanded of her watcher.

"My, what big words for such a little girl." Sapphire's condescending voice sounded from all around her.

"Who are you? W-what do you want?" Jane asked, she couldn't keep her voice from shaking a bit. There was something in that voice, an evil, a hate.

"_I_ am the new captain of the Jolly Roger, Captain Sapphire, and what I want is simple...I want your blood!"

At that last word the entire pirate crew jumped out of hiding.

It doesn't matter how good a fighter you are when you're this heavily outnumbered.

* * *

A/N: Well, I couldn't finish this fic last year like I wanted, but maybe this way it can have an anniversary, or a birthday! 

OK, I WILL update more frequently, it's a promise. And I keep my promises, I swear. Anyway, I've decided how I want this fic to end but we've still got quite a few chapters to go, I think I can manage one chapter per week.

Well, I'll try anyways.

Pls Read & Review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	6. Sapphire's Tears

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peter Pan.

A/N: Okay so a little bit of Sapphire's past will be revealed here which might explain why she's seeking revenge.

**To neverland soldier:** I'm reading your story and I like it. Don't know how Sapphire could fit in though. Well, like I said a little bit more about her is about to be revealed, if you still want to borrow her afterward, we'll talk.

**To cerberus angel:** I'll try my best to keep my promise!

**To Black Raven Raye:** Thank you, and it's okay. A review is a review I'm grateful for whatever you give me.

**To everyone else: **Thank you!

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay forever in Neverland? And is it just Jane or does Peter look older?

* * *

**Forever In Neverland**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sapphire's Tears**

Jane had to admit she was a little scared.

It was so dark, so dark she couldn't even see the hand that she had raised in front of her face. Still, it wasn't that she was afraid because she didn't know where she was, she was afraid because she knew exactly where she was.

Where else would the pirates take her? Where else does it smell like rotting wood, and feel like the room was rocking back and forth? They took her back to the Jolly Roger, back to their ship. They were probably far from land, far from home.

She saw a light from far away for a second and then heard footsteps.

"I hope you're cozy." Sapphire's icy cold voice sounded from the darkness.

"Oh yes, this is by far the best cell I've ever stayed at." Jane sarcastically replied. She may be scared but she was still stubborn.

"Great! I need you to be on the top of you're game, B.Y.T."

Jane was about to say something her mother would probably ground her for, until she realised just how Sapphire was talking. "You're from the outside world aren't you?" Jane's eyes had adjusted enough to see her captor's head cock to the side. "You're using the same slang me and my friends use."

"I learned," she answered, "I didn't want to seem like a fuddy-duddy to you."

"Why does it matter to you what I think?"

"You like bedtime stories don't you? Well then listen to the one I'm gonna tell you 'cause it's pretty smooth."

* * *

(A/N: I decided that instead of making a really big flashback I'd just make a one big scene that's set in the past. So bear with me.) 

Two little girls ran toward the Darling's home.

They were both beautiful, but each in their own way. One had light brown hair and crystal blue eyes, her skin was tanned as if she spent most of her time outside playing in the sun, which was true. She was what you'd call a natural beauty, never needing an ounce of make up to look like the models in magazines.

The other had dark raven hair and dark green eyes. Even though she spent most of her time playing outside with the other her skin was pretty pale. She was what you'd call an eerie beauty. Mysterious and beautiful.

They were both twelve, in that bridge between not quite children and not quite adults.

Perhaps it was just the thought of becoming adults that drove both girls to such drastic measures. The reason was known not even to them, they just knew they couldn't grow not even a day older.

They entered the nursery and set everything up.

They put on their night gowns and checked that they had everything. They had a box of cookies, a very large storybook, five candles, and a large knapsack filled with things they found necessary for survival.

Turning on the candles they sat across from each other and held hands.

"Are you sure about this Mary?" The raven haired one asked.

"Absolutely! He'll come for us and take us to Neverland." The brunette assured her best friend, "That way we can be together and young forever."

"Yea, I don't want to move. I'll never see you again. But how do you know he'll come here?"

"Because I found a letter my mum wrote about her adventure in Neverland. He comes here in search of mothers for him and the Lost Boys, we just have to attract him with an excellent story."

"Then why the candles?"

"Because it's been a while since he's been here, we're going to put the candles by the window so that he won't get lost."

The raven haired girl still looked doubtful so Mary had to reassure her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. If either one of us changes their minds we'll both come back, because we need to stick together."

The twelve year old smiled, "You're my best friend Mary Darling."

"And you're mine, Sapphire Hayden."

* * *

"I don't understand," Jane looked at the figure of Sapphire truly confused, "You knew my grandmother?" 

"That's right duchess, and she lied. She chose to go back and she left me abandoned here. Peter was worse, he completely forgot me and left me to rot!" Sapphire couldn't hold it in anymore.

She wasn't sure how long she had been here, but it had to be pretty long since Mary already had a grandaughter as old as Jane was. In all that time she had never cried about anything. At first it was because she couldn't remember why she had that feeling of abandonment deep within her, but then she was so stuck on revenge she couldn't let anything get in the way.

Not even her emotions.

And now she was crying. Quietly, sure, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in for long. She refused to cry in front of anyone so she ran towards the Captain's quarters.

* * *

A/N: Ok, there's chapter five! And what do you think about that little twist? I like it, but then again I wrote it. 

I'm thinking about writing a side story about Mary and Sapphire's adventures in Neverland. Do you think I should write it, or just reveal a little more chapter by chapter?

Also I added some 40's slang at the recommendation of my friend so here's what they mean!

**Cozy:** comfortable.

**B.Y.T:** bright young thing

**Fuddy-duddy:** old fashioned person

**Smooth:** good, agreeable

**Duchess:** girl

Pls read & review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	7. Lost Boys To The Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan.

A/N: So I kinda forgot to add Jane's fight scene last chapter, so it will be revealed this chapter as a flashback.

**To Ducklin:** That's great! I was worried it might be too out there.

**To cerberus angel:** Yea, I thought so too, she was actually going to have a different history, I'll explain it at the end of the chapter so everyone can know. And Ok, chapter by chapter it is!

**To Back Raven Raye:** Thank you! You know you're gonna give me a big head with those types of compliments. I also decided to reveal a little more chapter by chapter, since it's not even that much.

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland? And is it Just Jane or does Peter look older?

* * *

**Forever in Neverland**

**Chapter 7:**

**Lost Boys To The Rescue**

The memory played over and over in her mind.

_"You're my best friend Mary Darling."_

_"And you're mine, Sapphire Hayden."_

Sometimes she wished she had never remembered. Truth be told, she didn't remember everything exactly, but she knew enough. She knew enough to want to get revenge so badly to sell her soul to evil incarnate. Known as Captain James Hook to all those who had ever been in Neverland at one point or another.

Even Angela Darling, Mary's mother, had written about him in her accursed letter about her adventures in Neverland. At the time they read it seemed only natural for them to go on their own adventure. Especially when Sapphire's parents announced they were moving to the United States.

She had never figured out what happened to her parents. She believed they forgot about her and went on with their lives. In that way she was like Peter, they both believed their mothers abandoned them. Which fueled her desire for revenge.

She had no life to go back to, so she would start a new and better one here in Neverland.

In honor of her mentor's memory, she would become Neverland's first queen. Hook had taught her everything, how to swordfight, how to play the hapsichrod, to be a tough but just captain, how to sail, and reversed the fairie's spell to give her back her memories. Most importantly, he rescued her from being sent to Nowhereland. **(1)**

Since she never made it to Nowhereland, she didn't know how it was there, but she already knew what it was like to be forgotten, and that was essentially the point of Nowhereland. Where Peter sent Lost Boys he grew tired of simply to forget them.

He always was forgetful.

Soon enough he would be nothing but a memory, Sapphire would make sure of that.

* * *

Jane was restless. 

She refused to believe Sapphire's story. There was no way her grandmother and Peter were so heartless! Mary Darling was one of the nicest people you would ever meet. So it couldn't be possible she would abandon her best friend like that, it just couldn't!

And her great-grandmother knew Peter? Just how old was he?

She knew that Peter was supposed to be the _eternal_ youth, but she just thought it was a recent happening.

Didn't it seem weird to him to meet all the descendants of a family while he never ages? Wait a minute, it was Peter. He didn't seem to understand the reality of situations all that well. He probably wouldn't even be afraid of death, he would probably just think of it as another grand adventure. **(2)**

She hated to admit it, she hated to play the damsel in distress, but she knew she couldn't do anything. Anything but wait for the Peter and the Lost Boys to come to the rescue.

She tossed and turned a few more times before she noticed something was different. Most people would've found it more comfortable, but not Jane. The fact that there wasn't a certain object poking her gut completely freaked her out.

It was a very important object.

Jane must've looked everywhere. The only thing that was left for her to do was to completely strip down and search for it between her clothes. There were two reasons why she didn't do that. One, she was afraid someone would walk in, and two, she knew it was pointless anyways. It wasn't like it was that small!

Then she started to slowly remember. Started to remember when that creep of a captain decided to go through with her brainchild.

_'Some brainchild,'_ Jane silently huffed, _'Take over Neverland. Most overdone plan in this universe!'_

Still, Sapphire seemed to be getting farther than Hook ever did. There was no way she could've lost it in the fight, absolutely no way! She wasn't that careless.

(A/N: Okay, I suck at fight scenes but I thought Jane deserved to be shown putting up a fight. Not just as the damsel in distress waiting to be rescued in this fic.)

_Flashback:_

_Blood. Jane hated blood! Out of all the things this Sapphire could've said she wanted she had to say blood._

_Jane looked around her, there had to be at least thirty pirates surrounding her right now. The most noticable was a girl who looked around fifteen. _

_Obviously Sapphire, she was wearing an outfit very similar to Captain Hook's, complete with the dark red Captain's jacket and evil look in her eyes. To Jane it felt like centuries worth of hate were being drilled into her through those eyes._

_Jane reached into her pocket and took IT out. What was it? It was a knife, a very special knife. It was given to her by none other than Tiger Lilly._

_Sure, when Jane first arrived in Neverland Tiger Lilly, along with just about every other female, felt animosity toward the young Darling girl. That's what happens when you get too close to Peter Pan._

_Still, after a while, and a very climactic fight between the two, the young indian girl began to respect the english one. So much so, that she gave her one of her blades. No, this wasn't just a knife to either of them, it was a symbol of friendship._

_It started as an equal battle between Jane and Sapphire. Their blades clashing against each other, making contact on each strike, so neither of them laid a finger on the other._

_Then Sapphire began to feel impatient, and a little unnerved, and with her eyes ordered two of her crewmen to sneak up behind her opponent._

_Luckily, Jane saw the two burly men sneaking up behind her and managed to jump out of the way of their weapons._

_Unfortunately, she DIDN'T see that where she was jumping to there was a scary looking man with a club waiting to strike. _

_The blackout forcing her to drop her knife._

_End Flashback._

And that's where Peter found the knife, and a couple drops of blood. The place where Jane had fought bravely against great numbers and, unfortunatley, lost.

The blood would've told most people something was wrong, but it was the knife that was left carelessly left on the ground that told the group of boys that something was _very _wrong.

It didn't matter what had taken Jane away, Peter and the Lost Boys would rescue her no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Because of some personal reasons, I wont be able to update as frequently as I had hoped, but rest assured I will update. It's not something life threatning, but it's serious. 

Okay now the numbers.

**(1):** Nowhereland is from Peter Pan in Scarlet. Now usually I don't like sequals made by other authors, but it seemed to fit this story.

**(2):** This line is a little salute to the novel, since he does actually think that.

**Definitions:**

**Creep:** Same thing we use it for.

**Brainchild:** Someone's bright idea.

Just so you know, the original idea for Sapphire was for her to be Captain Hook's daughter, but as I was writing I suddenly wrote down that she was Mary's best friend who was left behind in Neverland. It's very different, I know, I'm weird.

Pls read and review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	8. The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peter Pan. (Wish I did.)

A/N: Kay, the original ideas are just going to keep on coming this chapter. Hope you still like it though.

**To ray1: **You still like it though, right?

**To cerberus angel: **Thanx! And, well, she _is _evil, and taught by Hook, so I thought it would be natural for her to cheat if she felt threatened.

**To Black Raven Raye:** I don't know what to say...I guess thank you is a good place to start, but it doesn't seem like enough.

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, tirn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland? And is it just Jane or does Peter look older?

* * *

**Forever in Neverland**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass**

Sapphire watched the water as the Jolly Roger made it's way towards it's destination.

_'Right back where we started.'_ She solemnly thought.

Right back where _everything_ started. Where Hook took her after saving her life, where she gained whatever memories back, where she had hid for so long.

She had been so scared for so long. When she first laid eyes on Hook she feared the man, he's not exactly the first memory a twelve year old girl wants to have. Then he taught her everything, and he became like a father for her. At the time she was so desperate for any type of paternal love that she didn't mind when he told her he wanted her to help him take revenge on Peter Pan.

It didn't occur to her that he might've just been using her ever since the moment she first saw him.

Then in the blink of an eye, everything was over. James Hook, the man she thought of as a father, was dead.

She found out who had done it. It was Peter Pan. The bastard (A/N: sorry, this is Sapphire's opinion.) who left her to rot. The same one who replaced her, first with Wendy, John, and Michael, and then with Jane. All he seemed to do was play with people's emotions and then throw them aside.

Someone like that didn't deserve to live, let alone be as happy as he always was.

No, she might've not helped Hook when he asked her to but she _would_ avenge her mentor. She would make sure Peter Pan was wiped off the face of Universe, but first he had to suffer. Suffer like she had. Which could only be done by taking away the thing that brought him most joy. As far as she could tell, that was Jane.

It only helped that she was Mary's granddaughter. She could make them both suffer at the same time.

_'They should all suffer.'_

She didn't just want revenge, she _needed_ it. More than the air that she breathed, she needed people to feel what she felt for so long.

_'Betrayal, hurt, fear, jealousy, pain.'_

It all came back to the same source: Peter.

* * *

Everything was happening so fast for the Piccaninny tribe.

First, they were attacked by the newly rebuilt crew of the Jolly Roger, then, they weren't sure if their young Chief would survive the night. After two days of intensive care, it was announced Tiger Lilly would be fine and up in her feet in no time.

However, they were then visited by Peter and the Lost Boys. They wanted something insane. For the Piccaninny tribe to help them find Jane.

That's not the insane part. The insane part was when Tiger Lilly told him who it more than likely was, Peter wanted the tribe to help him attack the pirates head on.

They had just suffered a great loss at the hands of the pirates and now they were to track them down and face them again?

Tiger Lilly cared about Jane, she cared about her tribe's honor, but she wasn't sure if she could go through with that plan of action.

It wasn't until she saw that they had found the knife she had given Jane. That moment she knew Jane couldn't wait. She had to be in a lot of danger for her to just drop that blade.

In that moment, she decided: she would rescue Jane and get her tribe's honor back!

* * *

Jane's cell door slowly creaked open, jolting her awake.

Why had she allowed her defenses to go down, if even for a second? How long was she out? Was it Sapphire coming to annoy her again? If not, then who?

"Good morning, B.Y.T.," it was Sapphire, "How are you doing?"

"Oh well, I slept on a peice of wood, I haven't eaten since last afternoon, and I think you have a leak," Jane stomped her foot which met with a splash, "I've been good."

"You know, sarcasm isn't cute, duchess." Sapphire was more than a little ticked off. She was being as polite as she knew how to be and she was being mistreated. It's not that she cared how Jane felt, she just didn't want her to die...yet.

"You ready to see your friends again?"

This had to be a trick, Jane thought, there was no way Sapphire was just going to let her go without doing anything.

Before she could react, Sapphire opened the door and violently grabbed Jane's arm and dragged her out of the cell and up the steps. The light hurt Jane's eyes after being in the dark for so long, though it didn't last.

The Jolly Roger sailed into a dark cave. For some reason she felt a prescense in the cave that almost dominated her. She could barely breathe! Which made it easy for Sapphire to handle her.

Soon after the ship came to a complete stop. Sapphire pulled Jane to her feet as she barked orders to the pirates. Jane couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts.

_'I'm going to die,'_ were Jane's melancholy thoughts. _'What will happen back home? To mum? To Danny? To father? To...Peter?'_ She thought before she could stop herself. She couldn't feel hope anymore. For some reason, she couldn't believe that Peter would come and rescue her just in time, just as he always did. Like the hero of Neverland he was.

Sapphire pulled the smaller girl off the ship and through a series of pathways in the cave.

"You see that?" She asked Jane when she stopped.

Jane's heavy eyes looked up. "A looking glass?" She asked confused.

"Yes, get closer." Sapphire let her go.

Jane should have taken the opportunity to try to run away, she knew that, but she couldn't. There was something about it that called to her. It was telling her to touch it, she had to touch it. She walked up to it, barely a few inches away, and watched her reflection strangely, as if it wasn't her.

Her hands trembled as she reached for it. She had to touch it, she was about to, so close.

She was suddenly pushed against it and she felt it move aside to let her fall to the other side of the cave wall. _'A trap door!'_

"Oh, I can't believe I fell for that!" Jane lectured herself when whatever spell the mirror had put on her had worn off.

She looked around. It was darker there, wherever there was, than back in the cell. She tried to feel the cave walls for an exit when the sound of giggling interrupted the silence. A shiver went down her spine, the sound was ghostly.

"Mary!" A child's voice called out in sing-song.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm finally back. I finally bought a new charger, so I can finally work on my fics again. Yay! Please give my fic another chance, I promise I won't be gone for months again!

Well, I borrowed the title from an Inuyasha movie, so I should probably say I don't own Inuyasha.

Please review!

-Destiny's sweet melody!


	9. For the Love of Jane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peter Pan, just my plot and OCs.

**To my reviewers:** From now on, I'll reply to each of you through the reply URL that comes with the reviews. But you already know that, since I've already replied to all of you.

Thanx to all those who reviewed or added this story to their fave stories/ story alerts!

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something is troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland? And is it just Jane or does Peter look…older?

* * *

**Forever In Neverland**

**Chapter 9:**

**For the Love of Jane**

"Mary!" The voice called out again.

"Hello?" Jane asked, a bit shakily.

She strained her eyes to look for the source of the voice. There was darkness everywhere, that's all she could see. Then, suddenly, a little light shined in the distance.

Slowly, but surely, the light grew and colors blended into the light. Until, finally, the darkness was gone and she was back outside in Neverland.

"Mary, wait up!" A little girl came running from the distance.

Jane's eyes widened when the girl was close enough to recognize. "Sapphire?"

* * *

Sapphire watched the looking glass intently, wondering how long this was going to take.

This was the exact same place Hook had taken her so she could remember the few memories that she had recovered.

The looking glass was enchanted somehow, though she had learned not to question the logic of Neverland, and it took you back in time, in a way. Actually, all it did was tap into any forgotten memories that anybody might have. They didn't even have to belong to the person trapped on the other side.

She wanted Jane to see how Peter Pan really was, and what became of all those who he brought to Neverland. He abandoned them, and soon enough he would abandon her, too.

She wanted Jane to know that, and in that knowledge despair, before she died.

* * *

Tinkerbell wondered for a minute if she was a liability.

Here they were, in a dark as night cave, and she glowed like a star in the sky.

She was glad that no one made a single remark about it because she was sure she would actually consider heading back, which wasn't like her at all.

She didn't want to, but there was something about the place. A certain magic that hung in the air and morphed into a presence. A presence that threatened to swallow her up until there was none of her light left.

In short, she was scared.

However, Peter wasn't. Even if he was he wouldn't turn back for anything. And as long as he dwelled in the cave she would remain by his side, because nothing could make her happier.

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out!" Jane pounded on where she knew the trapdoor should be, even though there was seemingly nothing but thin air there.

She'd had enough. If Sapphire wanted to make her cry, she'd definitely achieved it. But not for the reason that she thought she would. Now there was nothing else in Jane's mind than stopping Sapphire from making a horrible mistake that she would most definitely regret once Jane told her what she had found out.

Was it fate? Was she, the granddaughter of the person Sapphire believed betrayed her, meant to find out the truth and fix everything?

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore than trying to find Sapphire and making everything right. She had to; she knew what she was planning, something… unthinkable.

Jane didn't know that someone could be so desperate for revenge that they'd be willing to do something like that.

Jane knew because the looking glass had shown her something more than it had shown Sapphire. It showed how she lost her memories, her last adventure with the Lost Boys of her time. She knew what Sapphire was going to do, why she had to do it in that cave.

It was because that was the same place she had lost her memories and was unknowingly going to enact the same plot that Hook had done that caused her tragic abandonment.

There was a click and before she knew what was happening she was falling through the trapdoor once again. There was no one on the other side but she could hear a distant noise, almost like the sounds of fighting.

She ran towards it. She _had_ to stop her! Sapphire was going to kill Peter and destroy Neverland!

* * *

They had come out of nowhere.

If the pirates had been scary when they were under Hook's rule, Sapphire took that to a whole new level. She had morphed them into something different. Some new type of creature that could blend into shadows and move as quietly as the night.

It sure seemed that way when Cubby mentioned that he was getting a creepy feeling again and seconds later the pirates had seemingly jumped out of the shadows themselves to attack them.

To their credit, the defenders of Neverland did not go quietly. On the contrary, after the initial shock was over, they fought back as relentlessly as the pirates did. Even Tinkerbell tried to help by lighting up the darkness for a few seconds at a time with her pixie dust, and even levitating some of the pirates' swords right out of their hands.

The only problem was that these new pirates seemed to thrive in the darkness. With almost magical accuracy, they fought in the dark and reached the targets where the heroes could not.

When almost all the members of the Piccaninny tribe and even the lost boys were tied up, leaving only Peter, Tiger Lilly, and little Tinkerbell fighting against dozens, the captain herself made an appearance. The sight of her sent a shock through Peter.

"I know you!" He announced almost happily and was surprised by the look of disgust that adorned her face.

"Yes, you do." She spat back and approached him in a way that a hunter stalks his prey. Peter didn't recognize it, but Tiger Lilly did. In a split second she was between the two. "Didn't I kill you already?"

"And yet here I am." Tiger Lilly took a defensive position.

"Wait!" Peter cried, "I don't understand. You… you're… Sapphire! You're Sapphire, aren't you?" He remembered her. It was so long ago, but he could remember the time that she and Mary had spent with him. It was some of the most fun he had ever had! Those girls had such an adventurous streak that even _he_ could barely keep up. But then… "You were—"

"Enough!" Sapphire growled, "Yes, I am Sapphire and yes, I am the girl you abandoned. And yes, now I'm going to kill you."

"You shall have to go through me!" Tiger Lilly bravely announced, but she was barely given a second glance. They both knew there was little she could do, she had already fought and lost to Sapphire, but she had her pride! If she was to die here, so be it, but she would do it with honor!

"As you wish," Sapphire mockingly bowed and drew her sword. In the blink of an eye, they clashed!

Peter was completely and utterly at a lost, which is not something easily achieved. This could _not_ be Sapphire Hayden, best friend to Mary Darling, storyteller extraordinaire, and second in sweetness only to Wendy. There was no way that she could have grown up to be this vicious, almost beastly, warrior. She didn't even like fighting!

But… it was. No matter which way he looked at her, it was _still_ her. Paler, somehow, and somewhat older, and how he hated admitting that part, but it truly was Sapphire Hayden. But why did she say he abandoned her? He would never do that! The last time he saw her, she was—

Tiger Lilly's scream distracted him from his reminiscence. Sapphire hit her on the head with the butt of her sword and stalked towards him. He was grateful when he saw she was unconscious but okay. Tinkerbell jumped to his defense next, dive bombing Sapphire, but the girl simply swatted the fairy away.

"I'm not going to kill you here." Sapphire came to an abrupt stop. At Peter's questioning look she continued, "You have to die there." She pointed behind her and suddenly the darkness retreated as torches on the cave walls lit up. In the far end of the cave was a stone stage, an altar, a sacrificial altar.

"You're insane if you think I'm going down without a fight." He drew his dagger and made to attack her, but then he heard the Lost Boys begin whimpering. He looked towards them and saw that the pirates had their swords to their throats.

"You will if you don't want them to die." Sapphire practically purred.

It was the first time that he didn't think he could solve his problems by fighting. That was how it was always done. Bad guys attacked, he fought them, and every body went home happy. Well, except for the bad guys. But now he knew that if he did fight, no one would go home happy.

He had no choice, he dropped his dagger.

* * *

Jane was lost. She couldn't even see where she was going. Whenever she thought she was going straight, the tunnels curved, whenever she thought there was an open space, there was nothing but a wall. But she _had_ to get to Sapphire.

If the ominous cheering in the distance was any indicator, she had to do it soon!

By some stroke of luck, she made a random turn and saw light in the distance and heard voices. The cheering were the pirates. They cheered every time Sapphire eloquently implied that their suffering was over. There were also some muffled protests and an erratic twinkling and she knew it was the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell.

"You're insane!" That was Peter, he sounded angry and tired.

"No, I _was_ insane. Insane when I thought you could help me keep my happiness. I'm completely sane now."

As quietly as she could manage, Jane walked closer to the lit clearing. She saw the Lost Boys and the Piccaninny tribe, Tiger Lilly included, tied up and surrounded by the rowdy pirates. One of them had a death grip on Tinkerbell that brought Jane's heart to full speed. He could practically pop her with that grip! But when she saw Sapphire on a stage with Peter tied up and kneeling, as if prepared to be executed, her heart stopped.

She didn't have time to think.

She had arrived at the end of Sapphire's speech. "You didn't save them, you know. After I'm done with you, I'm going to kill them all."

"You promised that you'd let them all go!" Peter reminded her and struggled against the ropes.

"And Jane, I'm sure Jane hates you as much as I do by now. Maybe I'll keep her. She could be my second in command."

"If you touch her, I swear I will—"

He was silenced by Sapphire kicking him in the gut. "Goodbye, Peter."

She raised her sword and Jane jumped into action. Everything seemed to slow down for her as she tackled a pirate and took his pistol. Sapphire hadn't even noticed when she aimed the pistol and, the blade was a couple inches away from Peter's neck, a shot rang through the cave.

* * *

A/N: I'm so, so, _so_ sorry for the extra long wait. My muses just stopped working and I couldn't write at all. School did not made things easier and now I have a ton o summer work. But maybe now I can finish this story off. There are only two chapters left now!

I hope I did Tinker Bell some justice. I re-read my fic and noticed she was practically not in it, so I gave her her own little section. A little glimpse into her inner workings. She deserves it.

-Destiny's Sweet Melody


	10. Tears and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan, or else I would be very rich.

A/N: Ooh, ominous title. Let's see if the chapter itself is so terrifying.

* * *

**Summary: **When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something is troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland?And is it just Jane or does Peter look…older?

* * *

**Forever in Neverland**

**Chapter 10:**

**Tears and Goodbye**

Tinker Bell was lost.

Everything had happened so fast. Everything became so dark all of a sudden. Even the pirates seemed to sense the difference in the darkness, the one who held her let her slip away as they all muttered nervously. She quickly made her way to where she knew Peter was. He _had_ to still be there, but everything had happened so quickly.

_Sapphire was taunting, Sapphire was holding her sword over Peter's head, then there was a loud noise and the lights went out and Sapphire was screaming._

None of that mattered!

It would serve that horrible girl right. Tinker Bell didn't have Peter's memory. She didn't remember if that ominous, pale girl truly was one of his companions once upon a time. They all seemed to blur into one singular rival over time to her. But if she was… if she was how dare she turn against him? He never did anything wrong, he only ever wanted to have fun. It didn't even matter to her that Neverland couldn't survive without him as a permanent fixture. It didn't matter that it was probably falling apart right now and that was what was causing the darkness.

What mattered was that he was Peter, _her _Peter.

She could barely light up the darkness, but she could see his form on the ground. Her heart threatened to beat out her chest and the deathly silence was drowned out by her frantic chiming when she noted he wasn't moving. She quickly flew to his head, then to his neck. They were still firmly attached to one another.

The adrenaline rush was over and she breathed a sigh of relief. She flew down and perched onto his shoulder, enjoying how it slightly shifted with his every breath. She needed a nap.

* * *

Sapphire had never believed that you _actually_ saw your life flash before your eyes when you died. Well, she had never believed she would ever die. But here she was, she was sure she was dying, and she was seeing everything again.

She wasn't sure what had happened. She was seconds away from her greatest victory, from avenging her fallen mentor, when everything fell apart. From the corner of her eye she had seen a sudden movement. She chose to ignore it but then a gunshot rang out and she felt an intense pain in her side. She could hear herself scream out – _like a child!_ Her mind growled – and then she was falling backwards.

The torches went out with her downfall and everything faded to black.

Only it didn't stay black for long. One second she was wondering why it was that she felt somewhat _wrong_ with how she had acted in her life and the next she was a small child again. Barely old enough to go to school without crying, until she met a girl with bright blue eyes and bouncy brown curls, and then school became an adventure.

_Mary_.

She remembered that name. In the state she was in, she didn't hold it any malice. Mary Darling, her very best friend. The girl who taught her that the monster in the closet was really just an over-sized bunny that wanted to be her friend but was too shy to come out and play. The girl who could turn her plain, perfectly trimmed backyard into a safari or an underwater wonderland. The girl who held her as she cried for hours when her parents told her they would be moving to America. The girl who told her about Peter Pan and Neverland.

_Peter Pan_.

She remembered the first time she had ever laid eyes on him. He had snuck in through the open window with a little light chiming after him in what seemed like anger – if you could speak 'twinkling' angrily. He smiled at their story, telling them he would gladly take them with him to spend forever together as children. Neither she nor Mary did well at flying at first, which caused Tinker Bell to practically radiate with joy, but then they held hands and helped each other fly across the night sky towards the second star on the right.

They had a wondrous time in Neverland. Not counting the unwanted bath from the mermaids, but they got back at them by tricking them into believing that mud was used on earth to give them luxurious silky hair. – She wanted to laugh at that, but she couldn't find her voice. - The Lost Boys of her time were quite energetic and she prided herself on the fact that they considered her a better storyteller than Mary; not that she would ever rub it in her face.

She even enjoyed joining them in their battles against the pirates and Captain Hook. It was almost routine to go against the crew of the Jolly Roger and emerge victorious. But then, one day, the routine changed. Instead of attacking them directly, Captain Hook lured them into a dark cave and the pirates surprise attacked them. The Lost Boys – _and girls,_ she always had to remind them – were tied up and Peter was taken to the sacrificial altar. The only difference was that Hook couldn't command the Darkness – with a capital D, because she was sure it was sentient in Neverland – and his pirates were bumbling fools.

Sapphire herself escaped from their grasp and charged at Hook. She struggled with him – a little girl half his size – but he was too much for her. He stabbed her, ran his sword clean through her stomach, and pushed her down a crevice. She could hear Mary scream in pure terror, could hear the Lost Boys cry for the loss, and in a moment of pure rage – probably the only one he has ever experienced – Peter broke through his bonds and took down Hook. Sending him and his men fleeing in terror. She could only think, '_This was a good death.'_

But she didn't die. Not quite conscious, but still very aware, she saw how Peter and Mary, and even little Tinker Bell, frantically searched for her for hours. With regret, they gave up the search and she couldn't call out for them. She watched as Mary broke down in tears and Peter awkwardly tried his best to comfort her, and she knew it was this loss that led Mary to abandon Neverland and face adulthood and she was accompanied to London by a few of the Lost Boys.

She said her farewells and tried to fade away knowing that she had done well. Her memories faded, but her life did not, and somehow Hook discovered her. He helped her, nursed her back to health, taught her everything she knew, and when she absolutely _adored_ him he took her to the looking glass and showed her only half truths. She saw herself beaten and broken and Peter and Mary flying away. It was quite the convenient coincidence that she didn't see that Hook was the one who broke her.

She was ashamed. She wanted to cry. Hook tricked her – he _used_ her – and she hurt perfectly nice people because of that. If Mary could see her now, she would be disgusted.

_Forgive me, everyone…_

* * *

When she woke up – why was she waking up again? – she thought for sure she was in hell, or Nowhereland, wherever it was that evil Neverlanders go. She thought, for a second, that if she was able to see Hook again and was able to hit him at least a hundred times for each person she had hurt in his name, dying and eternal torment would be worth it. But then, the torture never began, and although a throbbing pain began trailing over her body it didn't seem anywhere near as bad as what she knew she deserved.

Suddenly, as if she had opened her eyes just then, she realized she was lying over a bed throw inside a canvas tent. In all of Neverland, only the Piccaninny tribe lived in canvas tents. Now that was even more confusing. Why would she be in a Piccaninny tent? She should be rotting in a ditch or thrown to Davey Jones' locker. Her lips twitched into the semblance of a smile when it occurred to her that her crew would have enjoyed that. Her crew, _her _crew. How could she simultaneously be ashamed of and worried for them?

It didn't matter, they had probably abandoned her the second her downfall was apparent.

With her body screaming at each moment, she struggled to her feet. Dizziness overtook her, and as the colors spun and mixed she thought she could see Mary standing before her and smiling at her. She shuffled towards the vision in her delirium and only stopped when she saw something glinting in Mary's hand like a diamond in the sun. Allowing her brain to settle, she saw not Mary smiling before her, but a grim-faced Jane, and in her hand was the knife she had dropped when Sapphire had kidnapped her.

Kidnapping, it did not make her chances at receiving mercy seem very good. _Not that I deserve any._ She bowed her head and waited for whatever punishment Jane would bestow on her. She briefly wondered if she would stab her, run her through like Hook, but the instant she thought it she knew it would never happen; Jane was not like Hook, she was too good.

"What are you doing?" Jane's voice held no emotion, and before Sapphire could explain that she wasn't trying to escape, she continued, "You're still very injured, you need to stay in bed."

Sapphire's head snapped up so she could look at her, wide eyed and with a look of innocent surprise that had not graced her face for many years. She looked younger, Jane noted. "I… I don't understand." Her voice was no longer the dangerous, deep, confident tone that she had spoken in the last time she was awake. It was tiny, weak, and uncertain.

Jane looked abashed for a second, "I sort of shot you, sorry. I stand by my actions, but I'm glad you did not die."

"Why?" It was the only thing she could think of in her shock. How could she even think that after everything Sapphire had done?

Jane smiled and nonchalantly slipped her blade into her belt, "I have a proposition for you." She let a silence fill the space between them, but when it became apparent that Sapphire was not going to say anything she continued, "Come with me to London when I leave. My grandmother, Mary, she still lives there, just down the street from my home. I'm sure she will be thrilled to see you again, and maybe this can be a fresh start for you. You can join me at school, and I'll introduce you to my friends – they're so funny, I'm sure you'll love them – and we can be like family! After all, you have known the family long enough." She chuckled.

Throughout her declaration, she had failed to notice Sapphire's composure slowly crumbling even further. By the end, she was outright crying! "Why?" She repeated, her voice cracking, raw with emotion.

Jane looked at her, confusion on her face. "What do you mean? It seemed like the only logical idea. You can't stay here. You won't be allowed to rejoin the pirates, and Peter and I have been having trouble keeping the Piccaninny tribesmen from attacking you. Don't you want to see London again?"

"Yes!" Her response was instantaneous. As much as she resented her past, there had always been a part of her that missed her old home, her parents. Oh, her parents! If Mary was already grown with grandchildren, then her parents were more than likely… gone. "But how can you just forgive me like that? After everything I've done, how can you help me?"

Jane didn't even miss a beat, and her voice was gentle, "You saw it too, right? The looking glass showed me what Hook did to you. I can see it all over your face, the regret. You're no longer Sapphire, captain of the Jolly Roger, now you are Sapphire Hayden once again; and Sapphire Hayden deserves a chance at a happy life."

It was so simple, when she said it like that. There was a part of Sapphire that thought, and would always believe, that she didn't deserve happiness. But another part, a selfish, childish part, wanted so badly for Jane to be right. So she didn't respond, at least not directly. She couldn't bring herself to be so selfish out loud, so instead of saying yes she fell to her knees and cried for her parents, for her best friend, for Peter and Tink and the Lost Boys, and for all the years that had never been. She cried for the little girl that was begging to be released from within her, and she allowed Jane to hold her as she cried.

* * *

In a few days, she was strong enough to fly; and it was so thrilling learning how to again! Especially with Jane holding her hand and the current Lost Boys cheering her on, as if she was an old friend and not an old enemy. She was having so much fun, discovering that girl that had run away to adventures and told great stories that put even the greatest of the Darlings to shame, that she almost didn't want to leave. But, she reasoned, Neverland was for the innocent, and it was long past time for her to grow up and spend the rest of her non-immortal life atoning for actions that she would never be able to explain in London. At least, not outside the Darling home.

Jane had a bittersweet smile as she bid everybody goodbye. All the time Sapphire had spent watching them, she was sure Jane had never worn that expression at the end of "spring cleaning." There was always joy and anticipation for the next time, but now there wasn't and the air was filled with uncertainty and tension because of it. Toodles held tight to her for longer than was strictly necessary, as if he knew something that no one else did, but Jane gently pried him off and kissed him on the forehead.

Soon they were off to the sky, and in a blur of light and colors London appeared beneath them.

* * *

A/N: Before you kill me, there's still one more chapter!

I was kinda surprised how this ended up. Sapphire was always supposed to survive and repent – because I think Neverland is a place of innocent hearts and innocent hearts forgive – but I didn't think she would overtake the second half of the chapter like this! I hope it came out ok.

So, the Sapphire part is over (it'll go more or less how Jane described it), but there's still Jane's choice which was always at the core of this story… dun dun dun!

Next chapter, she and Peter will have to have a little talk, and it'll also be the last chapter! (Yay! And Aww!)

I'll try to put it up by Saturday!

Please read and review!

Destiny's Sweet Melody


	11. Forevermore

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.

A/N: I actually had most of this done on schedule. And then the day before my deadline my family came over for the summer and I basically haven't touched my family computer in over a month!

Luckily I got a new lap top for college! So I can write all I want in the privacy of my own room.

* * *

**Summary:**

When Peter comes to take Jane to Neverland he notices something is troubling her. She's about to turn thirteen, turn into a young lady. And who is this new pirate out for revenge? Will Jane choose to grow up and forget Peter, or stay with him forever in Neverland? And is it just Jane or does Peter look…older?

* * *

**Forever in Neverland**

**Chapter 11:**

**Forevermore**

"Good morning, B.Y.T.," Jane teased and smiled widely at Sapphire's resulting blush.

It had been a week since they had arrived from Neverland, a week since she confessed to her parents what she had been doing for years – and the subsequent confession from her mother and shock from her father – and a week since she had last seen Peter…

Well, enough of that! Now was a happy time, not a time to be thinking of how disastrous that particular talk had been.

"Jane, dear, don't tease her so," Wendy chided from across the dining table. Sapphire, despite seemingly being in a fifteen year old's body, and having the lifespan of someone her grandmother's age, had seemingly reverted to her childhood self. She was painfully shy and insecure. Doubly so because she felt that everybody – everybody sitting around the table in particular – had a reason to hate her and want to hurt her. The first time Danny had hugged her she had flinched away as if she had expected an attack.

At the moment, the raven-haired girl was sitting demurely with her hands on her lap, staring at her bowl of oatmeal as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Teasing is a sign of friendship, mum." Jane replied and pinched Danny's arm, to his great annoyance, as if to prove it.

"It is quite alright," Sapphire's now almost whispery voice sounded out. Strangely enough, despite weakening, her voice seemed to have retained the Neverland trait of sounding like it was coming from everywhere at once.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence at the tone of utter defeat the girl spoke in. Only Danny was seemingly oblivious to it, and he rescued the day by saying, "Don't worry Sapphire, you and me can team up against Jane from now on!"

Jane pretended to be affronted, and her parents smiled, but it was the hesitant and first real smile that Sapphire offered that made it seem like the start of a good day.

* * *

"Today's the big day, huh?" Edward offered at the sight of his, now three, children heading off to school. It was Sapphire's first day back to school but they all knew that wasn't what he was talking about.

"Yes, sir," Sapphire nodded, still not comfortable with the idea of calling him father or anything like that. Edward had pulled some strings with a lawyer buddy of his to find out anything about the Haydens. It turned out that Sapphire's father was a big time actor, which was why they had decided to move to America back then, so it wasn't hard. Her parents had never given up on finding her, deciding to forego the trip and stay in London and search for her. They were dead now and had never had any other children. The only family Sapphire had left was some old, twice-removed cousin in Glastonbury. She didn't want any contact with him.

Edward and Wendy had offered to take her to see her parents' graves but she had resolutely refused and cried for hours in her shared room with Jane when the fact that her parents were truly gone finally hit her. One day she would go visit their graves and somehow let them know she would be okay, but not any time soon.

With no family to turn to, Edward had asked her if she would like to be adopted into their family. She was more than reluctant, but accepted since she had very little other choice. No job, no family, and no education; she would be dead within a week, and she needed to live long enough to atone. She was now, officially, Sapphire Hayden Darling Aster, with Hayden as a second name, rather than a family name and taking the last names of both her adoptive parents. Most of his friends had found it strange that he allowed his children to bear his wife's name before his own, but he knew that the Darling name was more widely respected than the Aster name.

Jane Darling Aster could achieve much more than Jane Aster, especially since most of the time she usually introduced herself as simply Jane Darling.

"We'll be back in time for dinner," Jane announced, grabbing onto Sapphire's hand and squeezing. As they walked out of the house Danny forcefully grabbed Jane's other hand and Edward smiled. His family sure was strange, and he supposed he should have suspected something when he discovered that the Darling family had become insanely wealthy overnight at some point in Wendy's childhood – according to his wife, it was the result of her own journey to Neverland and her brothers bringing back sacks of gold and jewels – but like most others he had suspected foul play, not magical fairies and pirates!

His family was strange, but he could tell it would be just fine.

* * *

"_It's not something a CHILD could understand!"_

Jane shook herself out of her thoughts. Whenever she was given too much time to herself she went back to the same conversation, and the same sentence, and it was driving her mad!

Right now, she really should be focusing on the fact that her best friends were staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

"A long lost sister?" Lavender finally questioned.

Kaley shook her head, as if to clear it, "But you've never said anything!"

"It happened a really long time ago, it's not something easily talked about." Jane lied smoothly, and she wondered if she should be worried about that. Besides, they were more like half-truths; it _did_ happen a long time ago, and Neverland is _not_ something easily talked about.

"How'd you find her?" Kaley asked, looking ravenous for a good story.

"I found her," Sapphire surprised her by answering, "At Uncle Mike's country house."

Jane winced, no one called Michael Mike, but she was impressed that she even remembered that much. Sapphire was smart, after all; she shouldn't have been so surprised.

"How?" Even Lavender seemed interested in that story. Now all attention was on Sapphire and she stood up to the challenge. Now Jane understood what Peter meant when talking about Sapphire's awe-inspiring storytelling skills. She wove a story so unbelievable that it must be true without missing a beat, answering questions expertly and her face so emotive that Jane had trouble remembering that she was telling a completely fictional story.

Still, it was more believable than the truth.

* * *

"_I guess you're just not right for Neverland."_

"Do you think I could go someday?" Danny asked with wide eyes and a hopeful smile. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she chose to feign ignorance. Unfortunately, his youthful naiveté meant that he couldn't tell when someone was trying to avoid a subject. "To Neverland, I mean. Could I go with you next time? Do you think the Lost Boys would like me? Or Peter…"

The questions went on and on and Jane wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at him or cry. In the end, she did neither; she just kept on walking with her head held high and her mouth shut tight.

It was Sapphire that put an end to it, by telling Danny that she was nervous and would appreciate silence in a way that sounded kind instead of bossy.

They passed by their house and kept on walking to the house down the street. A small but elegant house that only housed one woman and a maid. The house of Mary Darling.

The moment that Mary set eyes on Sapphire, the breath seemed to leave her body. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open into an o in a very unladylike fashion. Jane was worried for a second that they may have given her a heart attack, she stood so stiff and unseeing, and then suddenly a small cry escaped her and a flood of tears was released down her cheeks.

With speeds previously unseen in the older woman, she ran and embraced Sapphire, who buried her face in Mary's neck in response and cried with equal vigor. But now, their tears were of joy.

Jane smiled; things were turning out so wonderfully, how could she go on moping?

* * *

In a swift two weeks, it was time for Jane's thirteenth birthday, and her birthday ball.

Things had happened so quickly, that she felt like she had taken no part in planning her party at all. She was sure, in fact, that her mum was the one that had done everything. She was grateful, to be honest, she really didn't have the head for it at the moment.

She was right about Sapphire getting along with Kaley and Lavender, although she preferred to spend her afternoons with Mary. They couldn't play tag anymore, but Sapphire had matured greatly and was content to simply sit and have tea with her best friend. It was hard to explain why a young lady would consider her "grandmother" her best friend, but all any of them had to do when anyone questioned was mention the word "kidnapping" and the inquiries stopped. It was considered very uncouth to speak of such things in polite company, after all.

The Darlings were once again the talk of the town, appearing in the newspapers even, when news of their "long lost daughter" reached public ears. Much like Wendy's trip to Neverland, Jane's had some unexpected fallout the entire family had to deal with. For Wendy, it had been to explain away the considerable fortune that mysteriously appeared in the possession of the Darling family, catapulting the once wilting family to the top of the upper class. Darling was an old name, and had once been considered almost synonymous with wealth until the time of Mary and George Darling – and yes, Jane found it pretty weird that her grandmother married her cousin, as distant as he may have been – when George lost his job at the bank. If it were not for his children's fortunate conquest of Hook and his pirates, they may have become homeless! Instead, they became wealthier than they had been in decades.

For Jane, the fallout was Sapphire and the story they had come up with to explain her sudden appearance. Her father's lawyer friend had found the adoption a bit strange – especially so soon after seeking information about another Sapphire Hayden – but couldn't put the picture together. After all, they couldn't possibly be the same girl! Edward assured them all he could be trusted, and after a few half-truths and some _don't you remember when I said_ and he was willing to go on record that Sapphire was in fact the daughter of Mary Darling and Edward Aster.

All of this drama served to set the stage for a very interesting birthday ball. Every newspaper in the city was sure to be there, as it was not only Jane's birthday, but Sapphire's first social outing since her tragic childhood and heroic escape. Jane rolled her eyes whenever she thought of how the reporters described it. A few days ago, the Darlings had finally issued an official statement, using Sapphire's fabricated story, and it must have been the greatest story anybody ever heard with the way they acted! Cameras were sure to be flashing all night long, and already she knew it would be twice as legendary as Carleigh's. Lavender was loving every second of it.

Jane just wanted it to be over.

Her birthday ball was on Saturday, but her birthday itself was on Sunday. After that she would officially be a young lady, officially on the road to adulthood, and when that happened whatever fleeting hopes she had about going back to Neverland – hopes that she didn't want to admit to herself that she had – would be lost forever.

Better for it to be over quick, than to languish in this uncertainty for any longer.

* * *

Neverland wasn't the same. Everyone knew it, even if they didn't know why.

The mermaids weren't really in the mood to pull any pranks, the Piccaninny tribe hadn't celebrated the latest solstice yet, and the Lost Boys weren't being their usual rambunctious selves. Everyone could feel that something was different, but things were normal enough that they didn't question it.

Only Tinkerbell knew the truth.

She huffed internally and fluttered frantically around Peter, hoping to get his attention but it was no use. He was moping! Honest to goodness moping! In all the very long time that Tink had known him, he had never moped. Not when Sapphire had supposedly died, not when Wendy chose to leave, not when Lost Boys came and went. Peter Pan was the eternal youth; eternal innocence and joy.

Neverland could not exist without Peter, and it could not be the bright and cheery place it was known to be if he was not so as well. It was a very little known fact, only the fairies knew it. Tink was secretly very proud that she was the friend and protector of the center of Neverland.

But, at the moment, she was only concerned.

It was no secret that she, like most Neverland females really, was more than a little infatuated with Peter. She would glow with happiness that could outshine the sun if Peter ever decided to say three little but important words to her, or if he ever gifted her with a kiss – or thimble, as he still believed it was called. But she knew very well that it would never come to pass. At first he had been too young, and now it was too late for her to ever have a chance.

She had kept his secret. The Lost Boys and the Neverland natives were too entrenched in their magical lives to notice a natural process taking place. _She_ had noticed, as she noticed everything about him, and she knew exactly why it happened. It was half from selfishness on her part and fear on his part that she hadn't told him, but enough was enough!

She dive-bombed him! Angrily flying fist first into his nose. She lacked the physical strength to cause any real damage to him, but enough to pull him from his melancholy thoughts. He swatted at her, intentionally missing and rubbed his nose. "What was that for?"

She felt her face burn with anger. This would be the hardest thing she ever had to say, but she knew she had to say it. As she spoke her twinkling language that only he could understand – outside of the other fairies, of course – she watched recognition dawn on his face, which was quickly replaced by abject horror. His face turned bright red, "Why would you mention that?"

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips, her right foot tapping angrily in the air. It was the closest she would probably ever come to looking like a proper adult – angry at a child that she had spoiled for too long. He would not escape this conversation no matter how hard he tried, she would not let him.

"But I don't want to talk about puberty!"

* * *

A handsome boy was dancing with her.

His hair was perfectly trimmed, his suit perfectly pressed. His cologne was heady but not overpowering, and the hand that held hers as they waltzed across the room was soft and smooth. Truly, he was the type of boy that girls her age would do anything to dance with. Jane just wanted it to be over.

It wasn't enough that the flashing lights were giving her a headache. It wasn't enough that complete strangers had come to her party in an attempt to be close to the current hottest story. It wasn't enough that her dress was too itchy and her heels – her first set of real heels – pinched her feet. She had to smile and pretend that none of it was bothering her. She had to dance with boys that she barely knew, and smile like if she thought she could fall in love with them. All the while, in her head, all she could think was that they seemed too perfect; their hair wasn't wild enough, their knees not skinned enough, their hands not tough enough. The soft and gentle hands that held hers were the hands of someone that had never fought pirates or built a sandcastle large enough that they could walk into it.

How could anyone expect her to love any of these boys? As far as she was concerned, none of them had ever really lived.

She wondered how her mum had gotten over Neverland. How did Mary and Michael and John? They had all grown up, gotten married and had kids. They seemed happy enough, she supposed. She was certain that her mum loved her father, but even that didn't answer her question. Edward Aster was a soldier; he was excitement and adventure in another way. It may be that her mum was never the same after Neverland either, only in a different way.

She would _have _to talk to them. She would have to do all of that someday herself. Everyone had to grow up eventually. Well, maybe not _everyone_.

* * *

Wendy smiled at her husband as he twirled her around on the sidelines.

She loved Edward and the life she had lead up to then, but as she watched Jane, the fake smile she had pasted onto her face, she was hit with a pang of nostalgia. She remembered a time, when a young girl on the bridge to becoming an adult had chosen to face her future head on and regretted it. For the days following little Wendy Moira Angela Darling's adventures in Neverland she had hoped Peter would arrive to ask her to go back with him.

Being an adult was difficult, and she had been so fearful back then. Especially when people had sent "investigators" to discover how her father had acquired his surprise fortune. There was no crime to discover, and despite their best efforts, George was eventually freed from scrutiny. A few months after that the Darlings were just another family. One that found themselves in a completely new social circle, but a normal family nonetheless.

As time went on, she began to realize that she had made the right choice. Growing up was the right thing to do for her. She was already mother material at twelve, after all; she should have known that she would love motherhood for real when her turn came. And she was right. She couldn't call her life a fairytale after visiting a land made up of fairytales, but she knew it was about as close as anybody on Earth could ever dream. And she knew that Michael and John were happy with how their lives had turned out too.

The truth was that, knowing what she knew now, if Peter _had_ come for her back then and prevented her from leading the life she had she would have hated him! Neverland and its inhabitants – yes, even those rude mermaids – would always have a special place in her heart. Her adventures there helped shape her into the woman she was now, and she would forever be grateful, but she would not trade her life for all the hidden treasure in the world.

The song ended, and Edward pulled her to the glass doors leading to the gardens they had rented. "So," he began, as nonchalantly as possible, "Explain to me again how all this works again." He waved his hands towards the sky vaguely and she couldn't help but smile.

Just like a curious child! "That one," She pointed, "Is the second star to the right; if you fly all the way to morning in that direction, you will find yourself in Neverland." She could see his mind working furiously. In the war, he had worked with the ground forces, but many of his friends had been fighter pilots. He knew a thing or two about flying and she was sure the vague descriptions that her stories gave nettled him fiercely. "But you can only get there by flying with the help of some pixie dust."

His eyes shined with barely contained curiosity, "And you're family has been doing this forever?"

"I'm not sure if forever," It had come as a shock to Wendy as well that her mother and even her _grand_mother had visited Neverland at some point in their youths. Some of the comments her mother had been making recently, now that they could speak of it more freely in their home at least, indicated that even her father of all people had fought some pirates at one time. "It's difficult to explain. Time moves differently there, and it's easy to forget just how much time has passed." Her heart clenched as she thought of Peter crying when he finally came to find her and found a woman grown with two children of her own.

Edward cleared his throat and shifted nervously, "Do you think I could go someday?"

Wendy laughed openly, and then covered her mouth with both hands when she remembered her manners. Her eyes were full of such joy, such life, that Edward didn't mind. "I'm afraid that only children may go to Neverland."

He pretended to be insulted, looking scarily like his daughter for an instant, before poking her in the ribs. "I'll have you know, _Mrs. Darling-Aster_, that I am _very_ in touch with my inner child."

"Oh?" She played along flawlessly, "Truly? I must say then, _Mr. Aster_, you have done a fine job of hiding that poor child."

He lunged at her and she shrieked with laughter as he spun her around by the waist shamelessly. _This_ was why she had fallen so deeply in love with him. As mature and responsible as he was, there were moments that reminded her of the joy that she thought she would never experience again. As he set her down, once she was properly dizzy, she knew people must be staring and whispering some not so nice things about them. But she didn't care, she was _happy_ and _in love_ and it almost felt like she was… almost like she was…

"Oh my," the realization dawned on her and she was struck by what she had done. A hand flew to her mouth and the other to her chest as she felt her heart constrict. Edward reached for her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and worriedly asked her what was wrong. Tears pricked at her eyes and she didn't know how to begin, so she settled on what had inspired her revelation, "It feels like I am a child again."

He looked at her strangely and she knew it made no sense for that to cause her so much apparent discomfort, but that was only the beginning. Being with him, being happy felt like being a child, being in love felt like being a child. And she had just held Jane as she cried, more strongly than Wendy had ever cried over Neverland, and told her it was alright, that she did the right thing. Because it wasn't until that moment that she recognized the forlorn attitude that had been following her daughter around, that she realized why none of those boys she was dancing with could so much as pull a chuckle from her.

Oh, what had she done?

She looked at the nearest clock and realized she didn't have much time left. She had to fix this now!

But she never got the chance to because a light falling from the sky caught her attention, "Oh my!" And the light was accompanied by a tall youth, much taller than he had been the last time she saw him. "Peter, you look older."

Tinkerbell shook with chime-like laughter and Peter glared at her.

"This is Peter Pan?" Edward asked incredulously, "He doesn't _look_ like he has all his baby teeth."

By now Tink was rolling around the air, nearly dying of laughter. Peter swatted at her, but didn't make any contact, "Yes, I know." He replied through gritted teeth.

Wendy thought that perhaps she should question why that was, but she could tell that it was a sore subject. Instead, she chose to focus on what she hoped was obvious, "You're here for Jane?"

Oh dear, was he blushing? He looked away but nodded.

Wendy smiled, glad that this was happening, "It is almost midnight, if you wish to take her to Neverland, it has to be quick."

Edward jumped at that, "Now hold on a minute! Take her to Neverland? I thought there were rules and –"

"Yes, and once that clocks strikes twelve she will never be able to go again," Wendy interrupted, and then had to swallow around her own sorrow in order to continue, "But if you take her now, then she can stay with you forever."

Both males looked at her in shock for a second, and then Peter smiled happily while Edward began arguing. She tried to drown him out. Did he think she truly wanted this? She wanted to hold onto her daughter, watch her finish her studies, get married and have children of her own. She didn't _want_ to let her go, but how could she deny her the happiness that she knew?

"Please, darling," Wendy started quietly, placing a hand on his cheek and smiling sadly, "If you want your daughter to be happy, then this is what has to happen."

Edward looked ready to argue, but no one could ever say that he didn't love his children. Closing his eyes, he nodded sadly.

Wendy turned to Peter and Tink, a bittersweet smile graced her face, and couldn't help thinking that it was fate that they were the first to encounter him. After all, it was tradition to ask the father for permission to court his daughter.

* * *

He caused quite a sensation.

Peter fumed inwardly as he heard the hushed words flying from one side of the room to the other. Stupid adults with their stupid rules of propriety! So what if his hair was messy and he was wearing clothes made of leaves? It was perfectly "appropriate" in Neverland!

He saw _her_ a second before she saw him. She was dancing with some boy - and he felt a surge of emotion when he saw that - until Sapphire ran up to her, tugged on her elbow and whispered something in her ear. Jane turned swiftly, forgetting the boy entirely, and locked eyes with him. Then a surge of an entirely different emotion filled him.

Her eyes widened and her mouth moved again and again, forming a word he couldn't quite hear.

Then she lunged forward, crying loudly, "Peter!"

Anyone who had been _pretending_ to not notice him didn't even bother with that anymore. But it didn't matter because Jane was in front of him and then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and vaguely he heard shouts of surprise over the beating of his own heart, and then she gave him a _thimble_ and nothing else in the world existed.

And, because deep down Tink was a romantic at heart, she flew over them and sprinkled pixie dust over their forms. Vaguely, he felt the happy, floating feeling that had enveloped his insides spread to the outside and though neither of them knew it they were flying.

Sapphire smiled up at them and offered Tinkerbell a shoulder to land on as the fairy looked up, her features a cross between happy and chagrined.

Wendy smiled as well, and wrapped her arms around one of Edward's, determined to make sure he did not interrupt this so important moment in her daughter's life.

Mary sighed exasperatedly. _Finally_, she thought, and set about convincing the gaping crowd that this was all part of a show.

Slowly, Kaley and Lavender approached Sapphire and stared at her awaiting an explanation. She just shrugged, unsure of what if anything she should say. Both girls turned their dumbfounded gazes upward at the happy, oblivious couple.

Finally, Lavender lifted her arms up and cheered, "This is _so_ much better than Carleigh's!"

* * *

"And so that is the story of our family's ties to Neverland." Danny, well Daniel by now, smiled down at his own daughter, Margaret, and her cousin Molly - Sapphire's daughter. "That's why your Aunt Jane looks so young. She left that night to Neverland, and stayed forever thirteen. Peter looks... fifteen I believe."

Both girls were laying on Margaret's bed on their bellies, their chins propped up by their elbows. They were enraptured by his story and he knew he should wait a few moments before leaving.

"Um, Uncle Daniel," Molly asked shyly, her sharp green eyes wide and curious, "Why did Peter Pan age?" She was only eight, but sharper than most kids twice her age. Sapphire waited so late in life to have children because it took her so long to accept that she was entitled to some happiness as well. Her husband had dated her for twelve years and proposed three times before she finally accepted. Her daughter inherited her clever mind.

"Tink explained it was because love is a very complicated emotion. It can come in many forms, like the love a parent feels for their child," He smiled down at his precious little girl, "or like the one Sapphire felt for my grandmother," He smiled at Molly and she smiled toothily as well. Mary had lived for a long time, but unfortunately not long enough to see Molly be born. But Sapphire was determined she would know about Mary and told her stories about her every day. It helped that Sapphire had become an author; most famous for the series of short stories about a family's adventures in a magical land. All she had to do was tell Molly that one of those characters was actually Mary under another name and the little girl fell in love! "But romantic love is powerful, and not something a child could easily understand. Even if it feels like being a child again, it takes a certain maturity to accept and act on it."

The girls looked up at him and said, "Ohhhhh!" in understanding. He doubted they actually did, even his Margaret was only ten.

"Daddy!" Margaret shouted like she usually did. His mum always laughed sweetly and said she was as spirited as Jane. "Did _you_ ever go to Neverland?"

He smiled at the memories, "Yes, I did, a few times. But my place was here in London." To be honest, he had been more than tempted to join Jane a few times but he couldn't. At first, it was about his parents. His father had been more than reluctant to let him go the first time when he was eight, but mum insisted it was only right. Even so, every time he left he saw the fear shining in her eyes that perhaps she would lose both her children to Neverland. But, and he was a little embarrassed to admit it, what really convinced him to stay in London was meeting a pretty girl named Victoria the summer before he turned thirteen.

Peter had asked him if he wanted to stay, and Jane even looked a little hopeful despite the fact that she felt a little guilty about mum and dad as well, but he just thought about Victoria's golden curls and high laughter and he gained the strength to turn them down. Unlike Jane, he didn't find true love at twelve and after a rather violent falling out he almost regretted turning down eternal youth for a _girl!_

He thought that would be the last time he would see them, since there were no more Darling children to send to Neverland, but he was wrong. Jane and Peter came by every once in a while and, as if driven by some all-knowing force, their visits usually coincided with major events in their lives. Sapphire's graduation from high school, Kaley's wedding with her high school sweetheart a few months afterward, a few years later for Danny's graduation and even later for his graduating business school, the fifth birthday of Kaley's firstborn, Lavender's wedding to "some fool that she managed to trick into believing she was a good person," Daniel's wedding and the moment he had to explain to his new bride why his big sister was a teenager, the publishing of Sapphire's first novel, Mary's passing, Edward and Wendy's fortieth wedding anniversary...

Every time they were wanted, every time they were needed, for both the good and the bad, they were there. He was a fool to think that they would ever forget family.

And there _were_ children to send to Neverland. And now they weren't even exclusively Darlings. At some point, Jane had approached her childhood friends and they had worked out a plan so that their children could see the wonder of Neverland. Her friends were quite put out when they found out that she knew the _real_ Peter Pan and had hogged him all to herself. By the time of Jane's birthday ball they were already thirteen and couldn't so much as go visit her afterwards!

By now, Kaley's three children had already gone for "sleepovers" at Uncle Daniel's house, and Lavender's twin girls had done the same.

Daniel had inherited the Darling home, as his parents retired to a small cottage in the country. Sapphire inherited Mary's manor just down the street. Margaret and Molly were best friends in a way that reminded everyone of Sapphire and Mary. Even in their likeness.

Maybe this time it would all go more smoothly. Because he knew, oh how he knew, what they were planning even before he stood from his chair. Even before Molly asked, "Do you think _we _could go to Neverland someday?"

He smiled and kissed both of them on the top of their heads, "I'm sure of it." Then he turned off the lights and left to his own bed.

The next morning he found Margaret's room empty, the bed slept in but cold. The window was slightly ajar and he saw a candle had been blown out by the windowsill. He smiled as he remembered another story with a beginning much the same.

_A light to lead the way._

It _had_ been a long time since Peter and Jane visited.

He took a deep breath and prepared to tell his wife what their daughter and niece had done. Oh yes, they were very much like their predecessors, but he was sure that this time the story will end much more happily.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: And so concludes Forever In Neverland! I'm a little sad, but also proud I actually finished it. I'm a little ashamed about how long it took me to do so.

So, it wasn't until I was writing the Sapphire adoption scene that I realized I had made both Jane and Mary a Darling, even though they shouldn't be! I can't believe no one called me out on that. But we have no canon last name for them, so I wrote a complete history of the Darling family to explain it away. In the book, it does give hints that both Mary and George knew Peter, so if we choose to believe that traveling to Neverland is a Darling exclusive thing it does stand to reason that they were family - especially since at the time marrying distant cousins wasn't such a strange thing, especially amongst wealthy families. Since in this half-book/half-movie 'verse I created, the Lost Boys didn't come along with Wendy and her brothers, all that treasure they brought had to go _some_where so the Darlings became super rich!

I got the name Aster from _Peter Pan and the Starcatchers_ where Wendy's mom is named Molly Aster. Molly being a nickname for Mary at the time. And yes, that does mean that Sapphire named her daughter after Mary. I am a sap! And the afterthought of the original book names Wendy's granddaughter as Margaret, but since Danny exists I thought why not give him Maggie as a daughter?

I've given so much thought to this little universe, that I feel obligated to write something else existing within it.

Not a sequel, but more like an AU to my AU. Yes, I'm super complicated.

Thank you to everyone who read this story, favorited, alerted, reviewed, and especially those who were with me from the beginning.

I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed the story!

- Destiny's sweet melody


End file.
